What She Never Knew
by Lian Ryu
Summary: WARNING! To understand this you should read Cats&Dogs Oh Brother 1st! This is a prequel to C&D OB! Demons are after Kagome in her time but The Hunter won't tolerate that, can you guess who The Hunter is before the end?


@*@*@*@ WARNING!! If you have not read my fic "Cats & Dogs Oh  
Brother!" This will seem very confusing and be a spoiler! For those of you  
who have read the fic see if you can figure out who The Hunter is before  
the end! This is a side story just before the start of "Cats & Dogs Oh  
Brother" so please enjoy! WARNING very dark! Thank you.  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha and Co. just the idea for the torturing  
of them... -_-;  
  
NOTE: The sentences with ~* *~ on each side mean they are song lyrics.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Protector's Hunt...  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
~* We never fear the night, we bring our own starlight *~  
  
His amber eyes practically glowed in the small bit of moonlight that  
shadowed the streets as he stalked the two humanoid forms below him. He  
and his kind never had to worry about seeing, they had been blessed by  
the goddess of the night long ago.  
  
~* Dropped on the world below, wait for the afterglow *~  
  
As the two forms rounded a corner the hunter realized that he had run out  
of things to walk on above the ones he hunted. Giving a smile that sent a  
quick flash of light off his razor edged fangs the hunter quickly melted into  
the shadows as if they were his home, or a second form...  
  
~* And in the dark they wed, we're dancing with the dead *~  
  
His eyes narrowed in hate when he realized that the two were still talking  
about his mistress. They talked about how easy it would be to kill her like  
all the others before her. How she would scream but no one would hear her  
for she was all alone that night. They never heard the shadowy form that  
tracked them as it's blood began to boil. The shadows smiled as the one  
within them gave a soft dark laugh at the stupidity of the ones it followed.  
The two had never bothered to check really hard for any other beings  
around his mistress or they just might have sensed him and they might  
have just realized they were now just walking corpses.  
  
~* And if the ground's been stained, colors run in the rain *~  
  
The Hunter stayed within it's black companions watching the two. The  
Hunter stayed there even when the two before it found a victim and began  
to feed. Amber eyes watched dispassionately as the two seeming humans  
quickly changed into horrendous demons and killed the young woman they  
had found walking down the alley way. The eyes ignored the blood that  
trickled down the cracks in the cement to slowly reach to where he stood.  
He ignored the small red pool that had gathered at one of his feet and took  
note at how weak the demons truly really were.   
  
~* Run away, no delay - do we have to show you? *~  
  
It was time. They were fed and lazy, not expecting anyone to disturb them  
so deep within the hidden passages of the darkened city. Giving a silent  
thank you to the ebony curtains of the night that had housed him, The  
Hunter exploded into action.  
  
~* Don't expect mercy yet, we don't even know you *~  
  
He gave a slight smile as the shadows chuckled darkly and wished him a  
long, painful, hunt. The two terrified demons before him had threatened the  
life of his mistress, they were soon to find there was more to being a  
demon than simply a hack and slash job on a lone woman. They were  
minor demons and they wanted the life of his mistress. No mercy was  
going to be give, nothing but pain and eventually oblivion awaited them that  
night.  
  
~* Hear the press, nothing less - saying that we don't care *~  
  
As The Hunter lazily chased the two down the alleyway he imagined the  
headlines of the newspaper tomorrow "Two bodies found mutilated beyond  
recognition, killer never found". Yes that sounded about right, now he  
would just have to make sure that the two before him fit the imagined  
clipping just right...  
  
~* Understand it's the land and you'd have to be there *~  
  
His brow furrowed as he realized his mistress would be upset if she saw  
the newspaper tomorrow. The Hunter did not see the effect his smile had  
upon the two as he thought "Oh well, he would just have to hide the paper  
before she got up in the morning." Thinking of his mistress his eyes once  
again focused on the prey before him. Seeing that the attention of the  
shadowy demon behind them was once again upon them the two nameless  
demons tried to pick up their faltering pace.  
  
~* We never contemplate, we only offer fate *~  
  
Seeing the lights of the city life a little ways off The Hunter realized it was  
time to end the game soon. With a silent snarl he reached out and took the  
first one into the dark oblivion of pain and death.  
  
~* And in the night they arc, flowering in the dark *~  
  
Blood splashed across the wall as the first demon keened in pain since  
suddenly it's arm was no longer attached to his side. The second demon  
did not even look back as his companion fell to the shadow of evil that had  
stalked them that night. The first demon stumbled and fell to the dirty,  
grime, encrusted alley floor. Feeling a cold presence wash over him the  
demon turned to see two burning amber eyes watching him from the  
shadows that were unnaturally dark.  
  
A cold, silky, voice that squeezed his heart in terror whispered "You  
should've never threatened my mistress little one."  
  
That was the last thing the minor demon heard before the pain seized him  
and he began to scream...  
  
~* Filling the sky with red, till all their needs are fed *~  
  
Looking down upon the mangled form before him The Hunter nodded his  
head seeing that he had done his job right. After the first minute of  
screaming The Hunter had cut the demon's vocal cords so he would not  
bring too much attention to them. After slashing the demon repeatedly The  
Hunter had finally carved a symbol into the chest that only other demons  
would understand. This one threatened what's mine and paid for it. He had  
left his emblem and the sign for the shrine in such a way that humans  
would have no idea what had gone on but any other demon would know  
this simple message "touch and die".  
  
~* Then like the childhood tear they quickly disappear *~  
  
The Hunter gave a sniff and quickly began to track the second quarry. The  
shadowy being smiled to itself as he realized that the second thought it was  
safe now that The Hunter had killed it's partner. Not a chance. Once more  
the shadows welcomed one of their own into the dark embrace of the night.  
  
~* Run away, no delay - do we have to show you? *~  
  
The Hunter hastily tracked the other demon down and brought it to a  
grinding halt as The Hunter suddenly appeared in it's path. The demon  
realized he had no where else to run and raised it's claws in a hopeless  
attempt at defending itself.  
  
~* Don't expect mercy yet, we don't even know you *~  
  
"Why are you doing this!?" the prey cried out as The Hunter slowly stalked  
towards him.  
  
The shadowy form stopped and closed his eyes as if contemplating the  
question. The minor demon knew it was all an act, if he moved The Hunter  
would be upon him in a second. The Hunter was just teasing him letting the  
prey think he just might get away with a few more seconds of life.  
  
When The Hunter's eyes snapped open the prey knew his time here was  
over.  
  
"You were going to kill my mistress and that I can not permit."  
  
The screams went on into the night until the sirens of the police came too  
close and suddenly, in blessed relief, the hoarse voice was silenced.  
  
~* Hear the press, nothing less - saying that we don't care *~  
  
"Buyo! Buyo, where are you!?" Kagome called out as she rattled the bowl  
with the leftovers from breakfast in it.  
  
Kagome's brow furrowed when she didn't get an immediate answer from  
her pet. The fur ball had been out all night and she was worried that he  
hadn't shown up for breakfast yet.  
  
Filling her lungs with air Kagome let out another yell "Buy~Yaahh!"  
  
Looking down at the fuzzy being who had just startled the blazens out of  
her Kagome said "Buyo! Where have you been? I've been so worried about  
you!"  
  
~* Understand it's the land and you'd have to be there *~  
  
The cat gave a smile to itself thinking how worried she would've been if she  
knew what he had really been up to. His musings were interrupted when he  
heard Kagome's voice.  
  
"Buyo! Is that blood on your paws?"  
  
The young Miko quickly picked up her cat and started babbling about how  
she should keep him locked up so he wouldn't get hurt anymore and on  
and on in that vein of thought.  
  
The Hunter gave himself a recriminating smile and thought that next time  
he went on a hunt he would have to clean up after himself a little better.   
  
Just as Kagome was shutting the door on the rest of the world a rustling  
sound from behind them caught Buyo's attention. A part of the newspaper  
he had hidden waved in the breeze as if to congratulate him.  
  
The front page read "Two bodies found mutilated beyond recognition, killer  
never found"....  
  
THE END  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
So, what did you think!? Did you guess it was Buyo or did you think it was  
someone else? For those of you who've read C&D this may come as a little  
shock to you that yes, our quick witted little fur ball does have a reeeaally  
dark side. Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Thank you all! 


End file.
